bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Shobun Ron
Shobun Ron (龍 書文, Ron Shobun, Chinese pinyin: Lóng Shū-Wén) is a fictional character from manga series of Baki. He is known as "Shobun the Badman" (凶人 書文, Kyōjin Shobun). Personality Shobun is a very calm and stoic person. After entering the arena for his match with Biscuit Oliva he is seen meditating. He also never got excited or had an adrenaline rush while fighting Oliva up until the point in the match when Oliva started copying his main technique, the Hand Pocket, at which point he started relentlessly attacking. After being caught off-guard and headbutted by Oliva thrice, he finally snapped completely and let out a loud "kyah!" and angerly attacked Oliva's abs, breaking his fingers in the process. Despite this, he was shown to have great elegance and great pride in his style as he put his hands in his pocket while he was falling down in defeat after the fourth headbutt he received from Oliva. Appearance Shobun is a tallish asian middle-aged man. He has short black hair, a very thin moustache and very thin eyebrows. He always keeps a non-enthusiathic look on his face, which helps him trick the opponent into thinking he doesn't care about the match by combining it with his Hand Pocket technique. History Past Shobun was born in Xua Li Mu, Taiwan. He met his master Shikai Bun when he was 9 years old and started training. He won all the Taiwan Raitai tournaments he participated in from age 15 to age 19. At a certain point a Taiwanese mafia called "The Crow's Circle" offered him a big sum of money to become a member. Shortly after joining he started fighting in the underground for his mafia and became very feared and famous for his fighting skills, managing not to lose a single underground mafia fight in 25 years. Adding the 4 years of participating in the Raitai tournaments, this means he has been fighting for almost 30 years and hasn't lost a single match in his life up (until losing to Oliva). Abilities Shobun is a very skilled fighter. He uses a lesser-known martial arts style known as Iai Kenpo. The most utilized technique in this style is the Hand Pocket, but it is also shown to have some more common techniques such as the Nukite, which Shobun used on Oliva. He was able to stab Oliva with a spear hand strike, but it didn't work later when Oliva tightens his body. He is shown to have incredible strength and endurance, managing to stop Oliva's strike with a single hand and show little to no pain despite the ground under his feet breaking from the impact. He demonstrated his endurance again by tanking a powerful double strike from Oliva to his shoulders and then immediately proceeding to counter-attack and also by getting up shortly after getting knocked down by Oliva. He also demonstrated great recovery speed as well as great attack speed, evident in his furious barrage of attacks he performed after Oliva copied his Hand Pocket technique. Of the defeated Kaioh he is the only one that put up a decent fight and even threatened Oliva. Techniques *Hand Pocket *Nukite Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Iai Kenpo users Category:Chinese characters